Inspection and testing of flat panel displays using a human operator may be costly, time consuming and based on the operator's perception. Therefore, the quality of human-operator-based inspections may be dependent on the individual operator and may yield subjective results that may be prone to error. Some automated inspection techniques may rely on a pixel-by-pixel measurement and correction of display non-uniformity. These techniques may require a prohibitive amount of memory for storage of the correction data, and methods and systems for reducing the storage requirements for the correction data may be desirable.